The Core, under the direction of Dr. Michael P. Alexander provides for the identification, assessment and continued access, for research purposes, to aphasic patients originally admitted to Braintree Hospital, management of the register of research subjects is combined with the same function for Core 9001 under a single research technician. A research project within the framework of this core investigates the incidence of nonstandard cerebral dominance patterns revealed by a survey of lateralized deficits in all unilateral stroke patients over the period of this grant. The resulting data should contribute to the resolution of conflicting theoretical models for the inheritance of brain laterality.